One Last Chance
by 17daysgreys
Summary: Jackson Avery returns to Seattle to find his best friend April, in a relationship with someone else. Will he fight for her affection by telling her how he truly feels, or let her be happy with someone else? AU season 9 onwards, no plane crash, Mark and Lexie both survive, as well as other favorite characters returning such as Meredith Grey, Cristina Yang, and Alex Karev.
1. Chapter 1

April Kepner had a particular skip in her step this morning; it was her first day as an attending trauma surgeon at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. She had passed her boards two months ago, lost her virginity and her best friend all within the span of two days. It had been eye opening, to say the least. She and Jackson could tell each other anything, they were each other's person, but he was now in New Orleans and she was here. The day he told her he chose Tulane was felt like someone was stabbing her in the heart, as much as she didn't want to admit it, she had developed feelings for her best friend. However, April Kepner was not a woman who waited, she was a soldier so she put her best foot forward and moved on with her life. She got her own apartment, living with Karev alone was proving to be challenging on her psyche and her health, and he was a very messy person. But, today was a good day, her first day as an attending. She had waited years for this today was her day.

"Morning babe, you ready for your first day?" A tall man with short blonde hair and a damn attractive five o'clock shadow asked her as he leaned in for a kiss. Dr. Jonathan Keller was an ortho fellow, who she had met at Joe's two months ago, around the time Jackson had left. She and he and been seeing each other ever since and their chemistry was undeniable. He made her laugh, he made her feel incredibly confident, and he made the mousey insecurities of hers disappear.

"I think I am, yeah. You ready to kill it with Torres?" She kissed him back, and as she opened her eyes she saw an all-familiar face, Jackson's. His eyes were shocked, they looked hurt, and the clear green-blue eyes of his had tears welling in them, as he angrily put down his gym bag. She was confused as to why he was here; he was supposed to be in Tulane, what was he doing here?

"Avery? What are you doing here?" Cristina Yang asked, thankfully she beat April to the punch.

"I chose to do my fellowship here," he answered shortly, clearly wanting to get out the locker room and away April and whomever she was kissing.

"Well it's nice to have you back, Jackson," April said softly.

"John Keller, you must be Dr. Avery, April's told me a lot about you," he stood behind her as if he was guarding what was his and extended his hand towards Jackson.

"Jackson Avery, plastics," he responded.

"Okay I've got to get going babe, or Torres will have my ass, see you at lunch?" He kissed April goodbye.

"Yeah, sounds good." Jackson continued to change into his scrubs and April went to leave the attending's lounge but he grabbed her wrist to ask her to stay.

"What are you doing?" His blue-green eyes looked at her with pure confusion, he had come back to Seattle for her and now he didn't know what to think, she was with someone else. She wasn't his to keep, she wasn't his girlfriend or anything like that, she was just his best friend who he had slept with. He'd be lying to himself if he didn't admit that he had feelings for April before they slept together. But sleeping together proved them to be true, it amplified them. He was in love with April Kepner, on earth wasn't she in love with him? Was he reading too into things, was it all in his head. No it couldn't have been? Could it have?

"Jackson, please don't do this, I'm happy. I'm finally happy. Please just be happy for me." She begged him, for once in her life she didn't feel like the ugly duckling. She was with a man who cared for her and treated her incredibly well. She couldn't have asked for anyone better, and she wouldn't let her mind be filled with images of what ifs regarding Jackson. She didn't want to think of John as a second choice, because he wasn't a second choice, he was a wonderful man who was everything she wanted. All American guy with a big family and a belief in God, he respected her, told her she was beautiful, he didn't make fun of her either.

"You know why I came back, I'm not going to stop fighting."

"You did when you left, Jackson. It's okay, I'm not mad. I've put myself together again, so thank you for letting me see my true strength." And with that April Kepner turned around and left the attending's lounge.

Dr. Mark Sloan, head of plastics, was waiting for Jackson at the nurse's station. They had a breast augmentation, which Jackson was going to run to start to finish.

"Avery, my man! Are you ready to get plastics posse started?"

"Dr. Sloan," Jackson annoyingly said, he admired his mentor's confidence and overall demeanor, but his positivity could be a bit much for Jackson. Ever since the car accident he had with Lexie, he saw things in a new perspective. She had been pretty badly injured in the wreck, from what Jackson heard their car flipped three times and Lexie broke both legs. She's been in rehab for the past two months and will have to miss a year of residency, unfortunately. However, she and Mark got engaged as soon as she woke up after her surgery where Torres set her legs.

"Where's that Avery sparkle that I love?"

"Right here," Jackson annoyingly flashed a smile. The consult went well, but before Jackson could leave Mark was ready to pester him with questions.

"Why did you leave Tulane, Avery? You know I love plastics posse, but not at the consequence of your career. You had the opportunity to work with Dr. Powers; she's one of the best in the business. I just don't get it." Avery was not excited for the obvious scolding he was going to get from Mark, hell he didn't even know himself why he returned. He had no ties to Seattle other than this hospital, and those seemed to be dissipating by the minute. He was an Avery; he belonged on the east coast and at Mass Gen, if he were to follow the rules of succession. But when did he ever play by the rules?

"It just felt right," he coyly responded like a little schoolgirl.

"It's Kepner isn't it?"

"What," he was trying to not get antsy as to not reveal himself, "April's a friend, but I wouldn't make this big of a career move based on her."

"If that's what you say. But Avery, figure yourself out, I need a confident surgeon in my O.R. don't make me regret giving you your spot back."

Meredith Grey had been enjoying her first day as a general fellow, God that felt weird. At the beginning of her internship she pegged herself as a neuro-surgeon, but five years can really change a person. It seemed like a lifetime ago when she left school to backpack through Europe, much to the dismay of her mother, the late Ellis Grey. The world-renowned general surgeon left practically impossible shoes for Meredith to fill, but somehow Meredith managed to make what her mother deemed an ordinary life an extraordinary one. She was married to Derek Shepherd, brilliant neuro-surgeon and owner of a luxurious head of black waves. She was also the mother to a two-year old little girl that she and Derek had adopted from Malawi, after Alex had brought over sick patients from Africa, named Zola. She was their entire world and having her daughter made something click in Meredith's mind. It didn't happen to all women like this, but her entire life Meredith was searching for a family, and now she finally had it with Derek and Zola, and the baby they were expecting. She was only six weeks along, and her hostile uterus was still hostile, but she was so excited for the new chapter in her life. Everything was great, she had the career, and the husband, and the friends, life was extraordinary.

"Jackson, I thought you were at Tulane?" She said to him.

"No, I came back. It just didn't seem right there."

"I'm glad you're back."

"Well, you seem to be the only one," he said under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, don't bother. Forget I said anything."

"You saw her didn't you?" She knew he was talking about April; Meredith had some sort of sixth sense about these things. She knew Mark and Lexie were in love and too stubborn to say anything before they did, she knew Cristina and Owen would get through their issues, and she had a slight idea that there was much more to April and Jackson's behavior at the boards. No one spends fifteen minutes in a men's bathroom, unless they're doing something they're not supposed to. She didn't tell him or her, because she didn't want to pry into their business, but she saw them that day. It had been a shock to say the least to know that April Kepner had sex in a public bathroom, certainly not what Meredith expected, but hell sometimes April Kepner does the unexpected.

"Yeah, I did," his voice sounded disappointed.

"It's not over, go after what you want. If I didn't fight for Derek, who knows where I'd be right now? I wouldn't have my family, I likely wouldn't have my career, and I'd probably be dead. He's saved me from drowning; he was like coming up for fresh air. April's that person for you, and you go out into that water and swim and get her. John's a nice guy, probably a better guy on paper, but he's not the guy. You are."

"It's easier said than done, Meredith."

"If you're going to make excuses and not do anything, don't be surprised when you don't find her waiting for you. April Kepner is a catch, and you're not the only who wants her."

"I know."

"So, get off your ass, and go after what you want. Because you'll never get over the regret of letting something amazing pass you by."

The cafeteria was full, but Jackson couldn't find April. He spotted Yang and Karev sitting at a table and decided to sit with them.

"Hey guys," he began as he placed his tray on the table and sat down, "How have your first days been going. Got any bad intern stories?"

"Wilson is for sure going to chock like O'Malley," Karev responded.

"You wish. My money's on Ross, he just screams 'screw up'" Cristina rebutted as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"I'd say Stephanie's going to get it, she has promise. Brightest intern here, kind of reminds me of you Yang," Jackson teased.

"Impossible. I'm brilliant. I had a PhD and an MD when I began my internship. Third year residents had difficulty keeping up with me."

"It's true. If you think she's smug now, you should have seen her back then."

"Hey guys, this seat taken?" John asked. As much as Jackson wanted to dislike the guy, he had no reason to. He'd been nothing but polite to him, worked well with patients, and treated the nurses nicely. If it were anyone else, competing for April's affection would have been much easier,

"Nope, sit. How has Torres been?" Alex asked.

"Great, we had a hip replacement on this older gentlemen this morning. And he and his wife were the most adorable couple, reminded me of my grandparents." He was beaming, but the rest of the table was awkwardly silent. John had come from a happy family, unlike everyone else. Jackson's father had left when he was seven and his mother was a bit manipulating. Cristina's father died in a car accident when she was nine, and her mother had remarried soon after, but her mother was too controlling for her liking so she only saw her on major holidays, if then. And Alex, his mother was a schizophrenic and his father was an alcoholic, as soon as he was able to he got out of that house and made it on his own. This was certainly not the table of people with good family histories.

"That's nice." Jackson said, trying to relieve the tension.

"Where's April, she told me she was going to be here?" John mentioned.

"Yeah, where is Virgin Mary? Hunt's surgery was done like an hour ago?" Cristina said.

"You and Hunt still going at it? I thought you were divorced." Jackson questioned Cristina.

"Technically, but it doesn't mean I can't still have sex with him."

"Wait, I'm sorry, Virgin Mary? What's that supposed to mean?" John was legitimately confused.

"Oh, nothing. It's just a really mean nickname that they made up for April. It's no big deal, she's just more religious than us, as you probably know." Jackson was trying to explain, without revealing that April was a virgin until two months ago, he didn't know if she and John had had the conversation about sex. Plus, if he spilled the beans about her previous virginal status to John before she could have a chance to explain, she would never forgive him.

"I see, I guess I won't be asking anymore questions."

"That probably what's best," Alex chimed in.

April Kepner, had decided to skip out on lunch, she wasn't feeling well anyways, she had felt nauseous for the past week and half. She had missed her period last month, and when she missed it again last week, she knew that she needed to take a pregnancy test. So, she grabbed one from the supply closet and headed to the bathroom. And much to her dismay, the stick turned blue, April Kepner was pregnant with Jackson Avery's baby. And life was just starting to put itself together, oh how it loves to play tricks on us. April stared at the test, she thought the more she stared at it, then it would change to negative, but just as wishes aren't real this logic wouldn't work either. She began to hyperventilate, loudly, just as Meredith Grey walked into the bathroom.

"April, is that you?" It took April a few seconds to respond, she put her hands in her hair and breathed in and out, contemplating what to do. She took some toilet paper and dabbed under her eyes, praying that it didn't look like she was crying and that her mascara wasn't running down her entire face. She opened the stall door and faced a very concerned looking Meredith, who then proceeded to lock the bathroom door.

"What's in your hand April?" April hadn't even thought about throwing the test away, now there was nowhere to run.

"It's nothing."

"April, we're friends, you can tell me what's going on. I'm not going to judge you."

"It's just a pregnancy test, I don't even know for sure if I am. These tests aren't always accurate."

"Do you want me to give you a blood test to know for sure?"

"I don't think that'll be necessary." She was trying to stall the conversation.

"April, I know you're scared, but let's go and get the test done and then we can go from there."

"I don't know what to do, what am I going to do? I mean, John and I just started dating; everything with him was going so well. This is going to ruin everything. He doesn't even know that I've had sex, and now I'm pregnant. How do I tell my boyfriend that I'm pregnant with another man's baby? And me and," she stopped herself before saying Jackson's name, "I don't even know where we stand. What's he going to say, what's he going to think, how am I even going to tell him. Oh my God, I have to tell him," she started to hyperventilate again.

"Yeah, you should tell him. But let's make sure you are actually pregnant before we get worked up over something we can't control. It's going to be okay April, you just have to trust me on this." And with that, Meredith led April out of the bathroom and took her to have her blood drawn, and within thirty minutes April Kepner had confirmation that she was indeed pregnant with Jackson Avery's baby.

"Meredith," April asked with a hint of fear in her voice, "I'm not ready for this."

"No one really is, but you've got me, you've got Jackson, you're not alone."

"This isn't how I pictured it. I'm supposed to be married, not having a baby out of wedlock. This isn't how it's supposed to be."

"April, you know the thing about plans?" Meredith firmly stated, she needed April to hear this, "They never work out perfectly. I planned on having a baby with Derek a few years ago, and I had a miscarriage during the hospital shooting. You never know what kind of curve ball life's going to throw at you. Lexie has to miss a year of her residency because she can't stand in the O.R., hell she's lucky to be alive. And life threw you a curve ball by sending Jackson back here. I don't believe in God like you do, but I do believe in the universe, and something tells me that this is a sign, he comes back the day you find out you're pregnant. That's not a coincidence. Now, get up, wipe those tears off your face, and get on with your day. This doesn't change the fact that it's your first day as an attending, and you have interns that need to be yelled at. You're a solider Kepner, fight this battle tomorrow."

And so, April Kepner got up and continued on with her day, desperately dreading the conversation she was going to have to have with both the men in her life. But who did she tell first, her boyfriend who she knew would be incredibly accepting and kind, the thought of him being that way sort of disgusted her. It would be easy if he were a jerk, if he called her a slut and said he wanted nothing to do with her, and then she could break things off with him and be with Jackson. But he, he was all kinds of detached. He wasn't ready to be a father, hell he wasn't even ready to be her boyfriend. She couldn't spring this on him, it wouldn't be fair, but she left the gurney she was sitting on with Meredith quickly when her pager went off with a 9-1-1 in the pit. This was something she'd have to figure out tomorrow.

Jackson Avery came down to get lab results for his patient, even though it was the job of an intern, he liked taking the walk to clear his head. He was frustrated with himself for not hating John, he was mad too that he didn't tell April how he felt. How just the thought of her made him smile, how he desired her soft, porcelain skin to be against his, how he wished that her lips were touching his this morning. He, Jackson Avery wanted April Kepner. He noticed a piece of paper on the gurney right outside the window of the blood bank, and so he looked at it, and much to his dismay it said, April Kepner, pregnant. The world around him started to spin, what was happening? He placed his hands on the back of his head; his typical movement for when he got stressed, and let the paper falls to the ground.

"Oh my God," he whispered to himself. He took a moment to collect himself, and then ran for the pit, he had to find April. He had to tell her, now or never, fight or flight. This was his moment; chances like this only come around once in a lifetime. John didn't matter; nothing was going to stand in his way of telling April Kepner that he loved her. And so he ran, it felt like his feet weren't touching the ground. He got to the pit, but she wasn't there.

"Where's Doctor Kepner?" He asked a nurse.

"Up in OR 1 with Dr. Hunt, bad car crash victim, they'll probably be in there for hours. Do you need me to page her, Dr. Avery?"

"No, it can wait." He waited two months to tell her how he felt; he could wait a few more hours.


	2. Chapter 2

Her surgery had gone long, much longer than expected and April felt completely exhausted by the end of it. Twelve hours on your feet really did a number on her, she'd never noticed it during her intern years or her residency; she had chopped it up to getting older not being pregnant. Right now all she wanted to do is go home, draw her self a nice, soothing bath with some eucalyptus salts, and then go to bed. She'd still be pregnant tomorrow; she could deal with it tomorrow.

April looked like a zombie walking out of the O.R. catching the attention of her boyfriend, John Keller. John was a sweet guy, everything April had ever wanted on paper. He was a Christian, went to church every Sunday even during medical school and his residency. The topic of sex had barely come up; they both had explained that they had had sex before, but wanted to be sure before they did it. He was patient and gentle with her, never going any further than she felt comfortable with. It was funny how he could read her and know exactly where she wanted to stop. He was different than Jackson, see, he had only one serious girlfriend before dating April so April didn't feel like she had to compete with fifty plus girls in regards to being Jackson's best. Being with John took the pressure off.

"April, what's wrong? Did your patient not pull through?" John asked. As a small town kid, who grew up in Iowa, John always took his patient's pain personally, like April.

"No. It's not that. I'm, I'm just really tired," she responded rashly.

"April, did I do something to upset you?" They were now talking at a nurse's station, while April was working on her post-op notes.

"Oh God no, John it's something to do with me," she answered.

"It's Jackson isn't it?" And as he said it, Jackson Avery heard his name. Jackson didn't walk towards them for fear they'd see him and finish their conversation early. He wanted to know what April had to say.

"John," April looked down at the ground, "I don't know how to tell you this."

"It can't be that bad, April. It's not like you cheated on me," he laughed, "Whatever it is, it'll be okay."

She let out a deep breath, "I'm pregnant and Jackson's the father. I know this is something that you weren't expecting and I don't expect you to do anything or stick around. He and I were together before I met you and,"

"April, that's wonderful!" He grabbed her by the waist, twirled her around, and kissed her, "I love you," the words just fell out of his mouth. All while Jackson watched in horror as his former best friend, and newly dubbed love of his life, was being taken away from him.

"I, I love you too," she hesitated, "But I thought you'd be mad."

"April, these past two months have been amazing and I don't want to lose them because you're pregnant. But you are going to have to tell Jackson, he has a right to know."

"I know," she looked down at the ground, "It's just that he didn't even want to be in a relationship, I doubt he'd want a kid. He's a runner and I don't know if I can trust him, you know?"

"People run because they're scared of what they don't know, but if you stick by him and guide him he'll be there. He was your best friend right, so he's got to have a bit of honor?" April listened to her boyfriend's words and just smiled at him, he was everything she had ever wanted or needed. She loved how he always knew what to say to her, his words were like a blanket keeping her safe.

"Can you just take me home?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

Jackson Avery had been hurt a few times in his life, like really hurt. Hurt in a way where you can't get out of bed without an ache in your bones. The first time was when his father left, then when he broke up with Lexie, and now when April couldn't trust him. He knew it was his fault. He shouldn't have said what he had said to her, but now she was pregnant and things were changing. He came back from Tulane for her because he realized how much of an idiot he was.

 _Flashback_

"April, I've chosen Tulane," he said as he tied his tie. They were getting ready for the resident's dinner with Dr. Weber, which was going to be nothing short of awkward now that April and him had slept together at the boards and well, Weber had slept with his mom.

"That's great Jackson, that's really great," he could hear her voice quiver.

"April, it has nothing to do with you, it's just that it's a great program. I couldn't pass it up, for," he didn't know how to end the sentence because he didn't know what she was. Was she his best friend, girlfriend, one-night stand?

"You don't need to explain yourself Jackson, it's okay. I understand. I didn't want anything to come out of sleeping with you either," she confessed.

"April," he began trying to plead with her a bit.

"Jackson, just stop. Let's enjoy our dinner and never talk about it again. We're friends, I don't want to ruin that."

"Okay."

 _End Flashback_

* * *

Even back then he knew how he felt about her. He knew that she was not a one-night stand; she was someone he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He had been in love with April Kepner before he slept with her, but sleeping with her made it real.

April had her hair up in a high ponytail with the ends curled slightly and a bright smile plastered on her face. This was it, he had to go and talk to her now. It had been a week since he found the paper and since he had heard her and John confess their love for one another. He didn't know why, but it didn't feel genuine on her end. There was a fire missing from her.

"Hey," he began trying to get her attention lightly as to not spook her.

"Hi," she cautiously responded.

"Can we talk in the on call room?"

"Why?"

"April," he looked up at her, "Please."

"Fine, five minutes. But that's all." He led her into an on call room and closed the door behind him, and pulled out the paperwork from her blood test. She immediately froze, her body felt like it couldn't move. She wasn't ready to face Jackson about this; she wasn't ready to talk to him at all, for that matter. And now, it was all out on the table, and she had nowhere to run.

"Jackson, why do you have that?"

"You left it downstairs. Please, tell me what's going on. Are you pregnant?"

"Yes."

"How far along are you?"

"9 weeks."

"Is there anyway it's his?"

"No. No, Jackson, it's your baby." He was thrilled at the thought of it not being John's baby, but still a bit shaken over the fact that April was actually pregnant with his baby.

"Wow," he said as he put his hands to his head, "This is real."

"You're telling me," she laughed, "I about threw up when I found out. You know Jackson, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen."

"It's not your fault." He looked at her intently and for just a moment she forgot about John.

"I know that. But, uh, I don't really expect anything from you I know you don't want kids."

"April, this is my kid, I want it. I want to be there." That was the last thing April thought she would hear, but it caused a smile to spread over her face. Now, the thought of her raising their child together plagued her mind and John was nowhere in sight. But was Jackson ready for all of that? She could only hope.


End file.
